This application pertains to the art of food warming and serving tables, and more particularly to such tables which utilize induction heating properties.
The invention is particularly applicable to serving tables in home use, and will be described in particular thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention has broader applications such as use in the commercial food industries.
Electrically-powered cooking ranges were initially conceived in the 1890's and first marketed around 1910. These ranges used resistive heat generation techniques. More recently, advances in ceramics and electronic controls have lead to the development and marketing of table-top electric ranges. These ranges provide for ease in cleaning given their planar construction. They are still somewhat deficient, however, given that heat generated by the resistance must still propagate to a cooking container, and then to the food place therein. This results in loss of efficiency, and is undesirable in relatively new applications. That is, it is often deemed advantageous to provide a system for maintaining warmth of food as it is consumed. Excess heat generated by resistance/radiation based warming systems provides discomfort to diners, as well as increased chances of harm by incidental contact with heating elements.
Still more recently food warming systems have adapted induction heating principles. Induction heating provides a temperature increase by exposure of a ferric, ferrous, or other iron-containing substance to a relatively high frequency alternating magnetic flux. Unlike conventional heat propagation, induction heaters rely solely upon flux linkage to provide energy for thermal activity. Accordingly, the generating device itself stays cool. Heat is only generated by any iron-containing substance placed in relatively close proximity with the generator unit.
Presently, induction-based cook ranges are commercially available. In addition, use of induction heating elements for maintaining food temperature during consumption has been acknowledged. To the extent such systems are disclosed, they are nonetheless deficient when applied to the varying needs of the typical family.
By way of example, the number of diners during a meal at any given time often varies. Expandability to accommodate additional diners is desirable. While some additions are somewhat permanent, occasionally by entertaining, and such, temporary seating locations are also needed. However, maximizing a number of seating locations for all applications results in expenses which may be unnecessary in most, if not all commonly encountered situations. A fixed seating number system also precludes adaptation to increasing household numbers, or eliminates table area which might be better utilized for purposed other than seating placement.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved induction-based food warming and serving table which overcomes all of the above-referred problems, and others, and provides a warming and serving table which is economical and adaptable.